Generally, in times of an increasing number of applications providing wireless connectivity capabilities, there is a growing need of a mobile radio communication test system and a corresponding method especially for verifying correct functioning of said applications in an efficient and flexible manner.
US 2006/0128373 A1 discloses a system and method for testing a wireless device, which uses a test instrument in communication with the wireless device via a radio frequency link. The test instrument has a test procedure preloaded therein, which test procedure is transmitted via the radio frequency link to the wireless device so that the test instrument can perform the test procedure on the wireless device, under the control of the wireless device. The test instrument controls the wireless device to the extent necessary to carry out the test procedure. As it can be seen, due to said preloaded test procedure, the usage of said system or method, respectively, disadvantageously leads to a limited flexibility, and thus also to a reduced efficiency.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a mobile radio communication test system and a corresponding method especially ensuring both a high flexibility and an increased efficiency.